Burning Hearts
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Cold, heartless, and in the rain but at that very moment he swore she had set his.. heart.. on fire... Axel/Namine


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

Walking across the street all Axel could hear were his feet tapping against the ground in a slow pattern that only he would notice. Rain was spewing from the charcoal colored clouds above him and the street lights had been turned on. Throwing his hood on over his head he stopped in the middle of the street waiting to feel a single drop touch his face but it never did. He tried to soak up the smell of it but all he could smell was burnt nothing, it may be crisp but not in a light sort of way, and the night may have been dark but everything seemed like it was in flames to him. That was just his twisted mind, shaking his crimson hair all around that thought left him and he was just back in the cold dark reality of life again. That night he had nowhere to go to, nowhere to sleep, so he had decided he would wander for awhile but now he was having his doubts. All he was was cold and miserable, he missed the girl who at that moment was in Number 13's arms, he missed her hug and he missed the angelic way she said goodbye, he even missed just watching her from afar. For a second he swore he could feel it again wrapping around his thick muscular torso but as soon as a thick raindrop hit him smack in the nose he realized he was alone. Scurrying over to a street lamp he placed a hand on his chest, no beat, no nothing, how he could feel such passion for someone when he himself didn't have a heart confused him to no end. So he was in love, deeply and madly in love with someone who was in love with his close friend, wasn't that how life always worked, no one could ever have what they wanted. Sighing he dropped his arm to his side and stared up at the moon, it reminded him of her eyes, big and glowing no matter what the weather was or what the day brought. With another sigh he turned around to see her staring up that same moon.

The girl smiled and took her glance down to his confused face, "Hi," was all that escaped her lips.

"Hello," he said cocking his feet in and glancing down at his shoes like they were a magnificent piece of art.

She rested her thin fingers on his arms, "Roxas was worried about you out here?"

All his hope had deflated, of course Roxas was worried but she never would be, she was probably angry at him for making her have to come find him. She didn't look angry though, another great feature about the blonde, she had a great way of hiding her emotions behind closed doors.

"Sorry," Axel mumbled taking one last glance at the moon before turning to go.

"For what?" she asked tipping her body slightly forward.

"For worrying him," he said staring up at her with thick eyes the same shade as the wet grass.

She put a hand to her chest, "What about worrying me?"

"Ah, meh, I-," he stared confused.

Her lips curled into a smile, "Do you need a place?"

He smirked to himself, his whole body felt warm all over again, "I'm alright,"

"Hey," she started, "I didn't' come looking for you for nothing!"

He cocked his head, had she really chosen to come look for him or had Roxas wanted her too so she did. That's when he remembered, she may look like an angel and act like one but in no way did she take orders, she did things because she wanted to, it was just another quality to make him love her.

"Well you found me didn't you, so it wasn't really a quest of nothing, I was just admiring the weather," he said staring away from her so she didn't' notice his cheeks stained pink.

"Isn't it lovely out," she said and although others would of thought she was being sarcastic he knew she was serious, "I love the rain," was her response to back up his assumptions, "Roxas never lets me go out in rain though because I could get sick,"

Axel smiled, leave it to Roxy to think that, "Well he's not here right now, so why don't' you come enjoy it with me,"

She took a step forward so she was no longer facing him and stood obediently at his side.

"I'd love too," was her answer.

"I love you," Axel whispered to himself so quietly that he could barely hear it.

A pair of arms wrapped around his and a small frame was leaning into him with a head on his shoulder. Her eyes were dancing along with the rain dripping down and she looked like a small child in a candy store. Had she heard? Axel blushed again but assumed she was just cold so stood in that position, holding her closely trying to warm her up even though deep down they both knew she had heard that comment. Soon after though the clouds pulled away and opened up the night sky again. He expected her to pull away and turn to walk back home, they had stood there for awhile after all but she didn't, she kept her grasp on his arm and just stared up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered even quieter then he had but still Axel heard her loud and clear.


End file.
